Teams and Skins
There are currently 198 teams. Skins are optional to use and only change the characters visuals. The first skin listed is earned by completing super training, and the second is earned by landing the killing blow on a boss. The following is the format of the page if you are confused as to what you are reading: Sam character (skin 1, skin 2) ''and ''Zac character (skin 1, skin 2). A description of the characters strengths are listed below them. Boneknapper (Titan, Stoneknapper) and Stormcutter (Titan, Purple) Boneknapper is tanky and lowers enemy damage, Stormcutter had lower than average damage for his type, but higher than average health. Sword stealer (Titan, Unarmoured) and Woolly howl (Titan, Ghostly) Sword stealer has good tankiness and gets tankier the more he uses his 3rd attack, Woolly howl has good sigle and multi target damage and a big slow. Shockjaw (Titan, Exotic) and Monstrous nightmare (Titan, Blue) Shockjaw best in big waves where his passive can stack up, Monstrous nightmare has massive damage over time and is immune to fire. Timberjack (Titan, Elder) and Changewing (Titan, Wild west) Timberjack is tanky and extends the duration of fire, Change wing has average stats and untargetability. Tide glider (Titan, Cosmic) and Scauldron (Titan, Chef) Tide glider has low hp and damage but has regen and a massive team heal, Scauldron is tanky and can amplify poison damage. Ripwrecker (Titan, Battlecast) and Typhoomerang (Titan, Icy) Ripwrecker has decent hp and regens on killing blow 3rd attacks, Typhoomerang has average damage and good hp. Flightmare (Titan, Volcanic) and Sweet death (Titan, Candy creature) Flightmare has average stats and a big freeze, Sweet death has low damage but can cripple dangerous enemies. Sand wraith (Titan, Desert wraith) and Raincutter (Titan, Flamecutter) Sand wraith is a range type with high damage, Raincutter is a range type with high hp. Wham shell (Legendary, Spiked shell) and Boomer (Legendary, Mecha) Wham shell is a tank mage type who disrupts support enemies, Boomer is an average range type with the potential for a huge 3rd attack. Thumpback (Legendary, Admiral) and Crusher (Legendary, Volcanic) Thumpback is a defense type with occasional blasts that damage all, Crusher is a defense type who excels at stun-locking a single target. Trap shadow (Legendary, Outback) and Rattle shake (Legendary, Cobra) Trap shadow is a damage type with damage over time and untargetability, Rattle shake is an average range type who can inflict poison. Enigma (Legendary, Reaper) and Wallop (Legendary, Butcher) Enigma damages multiple enemies and extends the duration of negative effects, Wallop Is a defense type who does light damage to a lot of random enemies. Tae kwon crow (Evolved, Black belt) and Fisticuffs (Evolved, Boxing gloves) Tae kwon crow is a damage type with heavy single target damage, Fisticuffs can dish out more damage than others when focusing one target. Trolling thunder (Evolved, Airship) and Mab lobs (Evolved, Troll) Trolling thunder is tanky with the chance of a massive blind to all, Mab lobs does mostly multi target damage. Brawl and chain (Evolved, God of war) and Chill bill (Evolved, Freezeflame) Brawl and chain does decent damage and buffs his allies stats, Chill bill has long slows and freezes. Chompy mage (Evolved, Sheep mage) and Sheep creep (Evolved, Ram) Chompy mage has average stats and can summon minions, Sheep creep has multi target damage and a regenerating shield. Hood sickle (Evolved, Soul scythe) and Bone chompy (Evolved, Living) Hood sickle has 3rd attack healing and turns slows into bonus damage, Bone chompy has a first attack stun and minions that deal damage over multiple turns. Grave clobber (Evolved, Ice fist) and Chomp chest (Evolved, Dark souls) Grave clobber is a defense type that can empower his 3rd attack by not using it immediately, Chomp chest amplifies the gold enemies drop and turns lost hp into treasure. Krankenstein (Evolved, Zombie) and Buzzer beak (Evolved, Military) Krankenstein Is a defense type that can turn low hp enemies into bonus damage, Buzzer beak has average stats with a chance to stun on his first attack. Scrap shooter (Evolved, Dumpster) and Chef pepper jack (Evolved, Ghost pepper) Scrap shooter deals damage to multiple targets and does bonus damage after losing all hp, Chef pepper jack is a tanky damage type who can set enemies on fire. Bomb shell (Evolved, Snapping turtle) and Pain-yatta (Evolved, Charred) Bomb shell can permanently inflict fire on a target, Pain-yatta does single target damage with a chance to do light damage to all. Blastertron (Evolved, Zurg) and Lob goblin (Evolved, Mabu) Blastertron is a range type with damage reduction on top of good hp, Lob goblin has high damage and can have a big 3rd attack. Mr. incredible (Classic suit, Infinity) and Frozone (Freezeflame, Robber) Mr. incredible is a defense type that gains bonus damage as his hp decreases, Frozone has a permanant slow and deals bonus damage to frozen targets. Waluigi (Waluimiigi, Thorn lord) and Wario (Warmiio, Snowman) Waluigi does single target damage and empowers his 3rd attack when the target is on fire, Wario can heal himself and his 3rd attack deals bonus damage the longer it isnt used. Radec (Shock trooper, Jetpack) and Sweet tooth (Outlaw, Clown tux) Radec deals high damage and can cripple a major target, Sweet tooth deals high damage and can fear enemies he attacks. Titanosaurus (Critical mass, Dark star) and Krystalak (Critical mass, Demon) Titanosaurus deals high single target damage with a chance to slow all enemies, Krystalak has average stats with a chance to damage enemies that attack him. Rancor (Jungle, Bull) and Goblin king (Uninvited uncle, Chef) Rancor has more damage than other defense types and has passive damage reduction, Goblin king has average stats with a powerful minion. Bomb (Epic, Space) and Chuck (Epic, Space) Bomb has average stats and will use his 3rd attack every 5 times hes attacked, Chuck does lots of single and multi target damage. Captain slag (Overheating, Darkwater slag) and Crushto (Full robot, full frog) Captain slag has a little bit of everything from single and multi target damage to self healing and fire, Crushto has fairly light single target damage but a can do lots of multi target damage. Sir pinchelot (Arcade, Gold claw) and Kettlefish (Mecha, Aztec) Sir pinchelot is a tanky range type with a good stun, Kettlefish is a good old fashioned defense type. Ratchet (Space Pirate, Q-force armor) and Qwark (President, Gimp suit) Ratchet has avereage stats at first, but his abilities can upgrade if used enough times, Quark can summon minions and his 3rd attack does bonus damage to bosses. Jackson (Rapper, Dunkmaster) and Kenji (Race suit, Doctor) Jackson has high single target damage with a low chance for a big stun, Kenji has good damage and speed for the first few turns of each wave. Colonel pluck (Reverse, Future) and Mole miner max (Underminer, Star nosed) Colonel pluck is a damage type with minions and a revive, Mole miner max does large single target damage with a chance to heal allies. Pigiana jones (Bird, Mustached) and Piggy mccool (No disguise, #1 fan) Pigiana jones can remove negative effects from himself and make an enemy immune to helpful effects, Piggy mccool can steal gold from enemies and gets more gold from last hits. Purple beast (Business, Chicken) and Yellow beast (Dino suit, Gymnast) Purple beast does more damage than other utility types and can increase ally damage while decreasing enemy damage, Yellow beast does high damage and can revive himself. Blue guy (Icy, Toxic) and Grey guy (Zebra stripes, Cloudy) Blue guy is a defense type with a low chance to have a big stun, Grey guy is a defense type with a high chance to have a minor stun. Cordion (Charred, Vacation) and Banjo bottom (Rock and roll, Withered) . Petey (Dino piranha, Polluted) and Koopa (Ninja turtle, Parakoopa) . Wwwwaluigi (Negative, Tennis) and E. gadd (Black, Young) . Wart (Red, Fish) and Shy guy (Shadow, Watermelon) . Prince pikante ( ☀Ice cream, Bubble blower) and Whomp king (Brickwall, Sidewalk) . King bob-omb (Ignited, Mecha) and Toad (Blue, Toadsworth) . Ben (Ben 10,000, Ben 23) and Rook (Future, Academy) . Treasure knight (Solid gold, Space suit) and Mole knight (Blue armored, Extinguished) . Bear hugger (Bear, Title defense) and King hippo (Title defense, Royal wares) . Blue friend (None) and Red friend (None) Both are useless. Kingfin (Cracked, Living) and Bouldergeist (Magma, Bowling ball) . Bashmaster (Purple coat, Grizzly) and Pompy (Pimp, Blood moon) . Baron shellshock (King, Military) and Evil glumshanks (Demon, Mecha) . Tak (Chicken suit, Juju spirit) and Lok (Lobster suit, Knight) . Hades (Hellbent, Blood moon) and Poseidon (Water form, Magma) . Chef michel (Head chef, Psycho butcher) and Boss drone (1930s, Human) . 10,000 volt ghost (Blue lightning, Cloudy) and Black knight ghost (White knight ghost, Blood moon) . Control freak (Darth, Retro) and Bunny guard (Mole, Military) . Barbarian king (Soul Hammer, Gatekeeper) and Mole cerberus (Demonic, Horned) . Pandoras guardian (Black knight, Golden) and Hydra king (Dark star, Mecha) . Von kaiser (Military, Title defense) and Glass joe (Title Defense, Mime) . Vortex geargolem (Dark star, Time) and Earth geargolem (Dark star, Stone sentinel) . Monstrosity (Withered, Lego) and T-wrecked (Mecha, Indominus wrecked) . Robo-doo (Full bot, Full dog) and Zombie shaggy (Full zombie, Full human) . Super macho man (Vacation, Title defense) and Bald bull (Title defense, Megataur) . The duke of flies (Fruit fly, Beehive) and Gemini (Clown, Blood moon) . Great tiger (Tech support, Title defense) and Piston hondo (Title defense, Dragon punch) . Doktor frogg (Super evil, Doktor squid) and Red menace (Super evil, Green menace) . Gallimimus (Jurassic park builder, Chicken) and Pachycephalosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Zombie) . Spinosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Jurassic park 3) and Dilophosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Mecha) . Ammonite (Jurassic park builder, Crab) and Leedsichthys (Whale, Armored) . Colossal squid (Hungry shark world, Ark) and Kronosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Predator x) . Woolly mammoth (Jurassic park builder, Ice age) and Uintatherium (Jurassic park builder, Albino) . Titanoboa (Jurassic park builder, Piranhaconda) and Megalania (Dark star, Skeletal) . Rain dragon (Element orb, Acid) and Sandstorm dragon (Element orb, Blizzard) . Fungus dragon (Element orb, Cactus) and Poison dragon (Element orb, Triple stryke) . Lichen dragon (Element orb, Deep sea) and Mine dragon (Element orb, Magma) . Smoke dragon (Element orb, Fire cloud) and Blue fire dragon (Element orb, Red fire dragon) . Crypt dragon (Element orb, Zombie) and Acid dragon (Element orb, Xenomorph) . Radiant dragon (Element orb, Toxic) and Hypnotic dragon (Element orb, Magician) . Abyss dragon (Element orb, Heavenly) and Coral dragon (Element orb, Dried) . Glacier dragon (Element orb, Rocky) and Root dragon (Element orb, Mole) . Ash dragon (Element orb, Shadow) and Firefly dragon (Element orb, Eclipse) . Quicksilver dragon (Element orb, Lava) and Chrome dragon (Element orb, Rusty) . Apocalypse dragon (Element orb, Dark star) and Double rainbow dragon (Element orb, Color drained) . Conan axesoul (Lumberjack, Dunkmaster) and Varrick archranger (Frost archer, Flameslinger) . Emmett graves (Uninfected, Hired gun) and Nathan drake (Desert camo, Dive suit) . Fetterstone (Military, Lorne) and Bandito (Vending machine, Arcade) . Koolasuchus (Jurassic park builder, Skeletal) and Limnoscelis (Gharial, Deep sea) . Quetzalcoatlus (Feathery, Mecha) and Alanqa (Mecha, Wind spirit) . Tuojiangosaurus (Jurassic park builder, Icicle) and Nasutoceratops (Jurassic park builder, Desert) . Irritator (Dark star, Zombie) and Guanlong (Blue, Blood moon) . Grav bot (Flat screen, Satelite) and Hammer bot (Butcher, Maces) . Thermal bot (Flame shield, Volcanic) and Steam bot (Shipwreck, Obsidian) . Solar bot ( ☀Cosmic, Cooking pot) and Science bot (Nuclear, Bill nye) . Carrier bot (Fruit basket, Military) and Mole bot (Miner, Business) . Floodlight bot (Cannon, Light bulb) and Trainer bot (Dance coach, Military) . Harvester bot (Reaper, Scoop stinger) and Caterpillar bot (The very hungry caterpillar bot, Butterfly) . Spray bot (Acid, Power wash) and Welder bot (Flame thrower, Flex seal) . King dedede (Masked, Dark) and Biker wario (Wild west, Fancy) . Painter (Treasure chest, Dark star) and Catfish (Reverse, Dogfish) . Bubblegum (Sprinkles, Gummy bears) and Mint-choc-chip (Chocolate sauce, Chocolate shavings) . Killer croc (Akham asylum, Lego) and Hush (Unbandaged, Comic) . John cena (Champion, Super cena) and Woad (Buff, Blood moon) . Mr. krabs (Mecha krabs, Business) and Patrick (Barnacle boy, Buff) . Diplotator (Crocodlie, Diplocaulus) and Pachyceratops (Insect, Mecha) . Toon link (Dark, Purple) and Mr. game and watch (3D, Notebook) . Dive clops (Legendary, Spiked suit) and Smash hit (Legendary, Dark) . Acklay (Spider crab, Dark star) and Reek (Rhino, Armored) . The blob (Ocean, Magma) and Slappy (Human, Military) . Psycho waluigi (Reel NiBBa, Jollie ollie) and Psycho wario (Gangster, Addict) . Ignitor (Legendary, Freeze flame) and Dino rang (Legendary, Cyborg) . Shroomboom (Legendary, Tree) and Hot dog (Legendary, Fur coat) . Rip tide (Legendary, Deep sea) and Slobber tooth (Legendary, Zombie) . High five (Legendary, Ghost rider) and Chopper (Legendary, Dilophosaur) . Big mustache (Chef, Military) and El gordo (Chowder, Buff) . Razorwhip (Titan, Wooden) and Slithersong (Titan, Cosmic) . Screaming death (Titan, Whispering death) and Bewilderbeast (Titan, Dark star) . Ninja dwarf (Love dwarf, Shinobi spanx) and Electroyeti (Santa hat, Ripped and shaved) . Jelonzo (Plaid shirt, Rapper) and Crusty sean (Unfried, Rapper) . Trucker jones (Baron highway, Vacation) and Trash man (Devito, Fast food) . Dsungaripterus (Fruit basket, Feathery) and Tapejara (Jurassic park builder, Feathery) . Kaprosuchus (Jurassic park builder, Ark) and Metriorynchus (Jurassic park builder, Mecha) . Trinacromerum (Jurassic park builder, Chinese dragon) and Psephoderma (Jurassic park builder, Tortoise) . Baculites (Jurassic park builder, Night light) and Xiphactinus (Jurassic park builder, Angler) . Helicoprion (Jurassic park builder, Mecha) and Prognathodon (Jurassic world, Dark star) . Jackson fury (Assassin, Infinity) and Iron kenji (Infinity, Conner buster) . Nautilus (Warden, Astronautilus) and Zac (Special weapon, Vacation) . Glopulus (Mother ship, Dark star) and Haxxor (Dark star, Tick) . Insurance waluigi (Fancy, The general) and Uncle wario (Biker, Business) . Mad dummy (Furious, Glad dummy) and Asgore (Cosmic, Gatekeeper) . Octowhirl (Blood moon, Vacation) and Octomaw (Bear trap, Blood moon) . Roadhog (Mako, Junkensteins monster) and Junkrat (Joker, Dr. junkenstein) . Ghalt (Golden gunner, Wild west) and Benedict (Bald eagle, Non crippled) . Roland (Military, Robo) and Mordecai (Safari, Military) . Krieg (Pre psycho, WWE) and Axton (Terminator, Robocop) . Jack (Handsome, Not so handsome) and Wilhelm (Full human, Full machine) . Mad mel (Nascar, Suburban) and 9-toes (Pre-psycho, Titan) . BNK3R (Star destroyer, Withered) and Slagged bloodwing (Mecha, Dragon) . Redbelly (Military, Mechanic) and RK5 (RKade5, Withered) . Tahm kench (Master chef, Urf kench) and Twitch (Gangster, Ice king) . Kraken (Blue ring, Shelled) and Trevor (Sea turtle, Elder) . Blue shark (Evil, Fiery) and Whitetip reef shark (Evil, Shadow tip) . Sand shark (Evil, Skeletal) and Thresher shark (Evil, Wild west) . Goblin shark (Evil, Green goblin) and Mako shark (Evil, Unscathed) . Great hammerhead shark (Evil, Armored) and Tiger shark (Evil, dark star) . Basking shark (Evil, King) and Whale shark (Evil, Orca) . Vel'koz (Battlecast, Arclight) and Ryze (Professor, Uncle) . Haunted staircase (Haunted bed, Haunted table) and Knight ghost (Black, Juggernaut) . Doopliss (Mystery, Cosmic) and Shadow bugs (Light bugs, Candy plague) . Jhin (Project, Blood moon) and Amumu (Suprise party, Sad robot) . Nuketopus (Death star, Full armor) and Mr. hicktoter (Reverse, Junker) . Kled (Count kledula, Wild west) and Twisted fate (Wild west, Blood moon) . Ro-bow (Legendary, Human) and King pen (Legendary, Fists of justice) . The husk (Skull, Potato sack) and Blighted ovum (Sad clown, Pumpkinhead) . Ivern (Candy king, Dunkmaster) and Gangplank (Vacation, Dreadnova) . Smite hades (Grim wraith, Heebee chibi) and Smite poseidon (Poolseidon, Diamond) . Mr. hat (Spartan, Wild west) and Baz (Thunderlord, Super saiyan) . Benzaie (Dark, Clown) and Mr. quarate (Max gwak, Business) . Abathur (Master, Xenotech) and Stitches (Master, Royal) . Sarkastodon (Jurassic park builder, Grizzly) and Marsupial lion (Jurassic park builder, Mane) . Phorusrhacos (Jurassic park builder, Bald eagle) and Elasmotherium (Jurassic park builder, Hairless) . Megatherium (Ice age, Elder) and Amphicyon (Jurassic park builder, Pit bull) . Jelfonzo (Formal, Rapper) and Bisk (Fried, Rapper) . Octoshower (Military, Toxic) and Octosamurai (Ninja, Armored) . Urgot (Giant enemy crabgot, Wild west) and Kayn (Odyssey, Mecha) . Bwaluigi (Undertaker, Islander) and Bwario (Rambwario, Military) . Biker waluigi (Ghost rider, Bobblehead) and Wwwwario (Negative, Striker) . Dream eater (Cloudy, Volcanic) and Vlademole (Icy, Smithing) . Styx (Wooden, Steel) and Captain stinger (Sailor, Toy soldier) . Cagney carnation (Fire flower, Zombie) and Goopy le grande (Magma, Fruit) . Grim matchstick (Skeletal, Dark) and Djimmi the great (Illuminati, Magic show) . Dr. kahls robot (Iron giant, Military) and Captain brineybeard (Minuteman, Davy jones) . Mr. wheezy (E-cigar, Full ash) and Mr. chimes (Gorilla, Orangutan) . Imaginator radec (Underworld, Military) and Imaginator sweet tooth (Stone skin, Death punch) . Imaginator jackson (Jackson fury, Rapper) and Imaginator lok (Cyborg, Butcher) . Robo shark (Evil, Black steel) and Atomic shark (Radiating, Cosmic) . Hedorah (Swampy, Magma) and Jet jaguar (Samurai, Voltron) . Wu (Sensei, Buisiness) and Floss (Dental, All star) . Dj grooves (Astro, Rave) and Conductor (Eyed, Conducktor) . Shroud (Cosmic, Deep sea) and Aкулы (Living, Diver) . Sparks (Dragonator 800, Quetzalcoatl) and Don drago (Daddy D, Vito dragone) . Zhé lóng (Rollertoaster, Shenlong) and Jekyll and fried (Executioner, Swashbuckler) . Jawfrey (Jawbreaker, Dark star) and Poseidran (Nightlight, Firewood) . Arcus (Chemical, Earthen) and Jesus II (Batman, Jesus I) . Azir (Cosmic, Gravelord) and Hecarim (Arcade, Elderwood) . Dauði kaupmaðr (Icy, Helheim) and Hræzlyr (Armored, Blood moon) . Skeleton king (King of the damned, N'awlins majesty) and Faith healer (Miracle worker, Cthulhu) . Kraken lord (Mecha, Lavish lord) and Doppelganger (Heat mirage, Toxic spill) . Silent spirit (Shushy the clown, Silence unchained) and Last defender (Wrestler, Gatekeeper) . King kaiju (Super goji, Mecaiju) and Magic dragon (Spaghetti dragon, Electric) . Synk (Gatekeeper, Dragonblade) and Molek (Fiery, Gandalf) . Midknight (King, Timekeeper) and Malph (Mecha, Diver) . Dungeon man (Severus underlord, Dimension hopper) and Digger mole (Crystal claw, Metal mole) . Mafia boss (Cosmic, Battlecast) and Snatcher (Blue, Snatcher EX) . Spade king (Pirate, Dark star) and Jevil (Magician, Blood moon) . The artisan (Toxic, Volcanic) and Prof. jake and octoheal (Cosmic, Safari) . Zuvaask (Battlecast, Blood moon) and Salamech (Battlecast, Jurassic) . Bounty hunter (Firework, Military) and Vinny viper (Outback, Astro) . Time stamp (Overheating, Arcade) and Wandering knight (Vacation, Barbarian) . Furnace (Icy, Vacation) and Afua (Festive, Emo) . Max focus (Malicious max, Cosmic) and Smiles (Pyromancer, Irwin) .